The disclosure relates generally to probes for Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT), and more particularly to OCT probes which may be used in medical applications.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.